Family Secrets
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Ichigo is tired of her day to day at the cafe and finally quits because of Ryou. While at home, though, she finds something she wishes had stayed hidden.
1. Chapter 1

"NYAAAAA!"

Ichigo ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was eating breakfast with her father. Her alarm clock didn't sound this morning and she woke up with ten minutes to get to school.

"I'm late, Nya!" She cried as she stuffed some toast into her mouth and ran out the front door.

"Oh, Shintaro, our little girl is so lively this morning!"

"She has your wonderful spirit, Sakura!"

"Oh Honey!" This ensued a kissing/cuddle fest for five minutes until Shintaro realized that he had to go to work. "Have a wonderful day, Dear!"

Ichigo ran at top speed down the sidewalk, dodging people and animals alike. Her friends Miwa and Moe had called her to question her whereabouts seeing as how the bell would ring soon.

'Why me, Nya?' She cried in her head as the school's gate came into view. The gatekeeper was just now closing it so the late students would get detention. 'No! I already have to deal with work after this! I don't need a detention to add to Shirogane's nagging!' Narrowing her chocolate eyes in determination, she sped up and pushed with all her might against the ground when the gate was a few meters away. Her cat-like abilities gave her the right weightlessness and agility to flip over the closed gate and near the front door.

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled as she landed a perfect 10, if someone was scoring at least. "Now on to class!"

"I don't think so young lady." A stern voice said from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she found the principle glaring at her fro behind his glasses. Giving a small nervous laugh, she sighed and walked into his office, resigned to her fate.

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" Moe asked as she trudged into the classroom in time for her second class of the day. "You said you were almost here!"

"I was, but the principle caught me at the front door." Tears were leaking from her eyes as she thought of the scolding she got from him. "I have a weeks worth of detentions for jumping the gate."

"Ouch, sucks to be you right now." Miwa commented, "If only you had set your alarm like your supposed to."

"That's just it, Miwa, I DID set my alarm last night." Ichigo complained, "It's part of my nightly routine and I would never forget it!"

"Maybe a ghost cut it off." Moe said with a creepy grin, knowing it would scare her friend.

"Please don't say that," Ichigo moaned, "You know I hate them and I really don't want to be scared of my own room." Just then the Math teacher came in to start the class. Moe and Miwa went back to their seats beside and behind her.

School and her detention passed quickly for her, but not for her boss. By the time she was let out she had 15 texts and 6 missed calls from work at the cafe. Most of them were from Mint and Lettuce asking where she was; one voicemail was from the demon boss himself.

"Nyaaaa~ Why does this always happen to me?" she groaned as she walked up to the cafe. "I'm gonna get another decrease in my check, I just know it."

"Ichigo-Onee-Chan!" Purin yelled out as she walked in through the backdoor. "You're finally here! Na No Da!" Ichigo smiled and gave a hug to the cheerful little girl, Purin always knew how to lift her spirit.

"About time you showed up," Mint said from her table, "The tables were getting over crowded with people and no one to take their orders."

"How about you get up and take them then, Mint." Mint just looked at her like she was stupid.

"How do you expect me to do that when I'm already busy testing the new tea we just got in?" Before Ichigo could snap back a reply Shirogane walked out from the hallway opening. He looked at Ichigo and sighed heavily.

"You know, I'm being to think that you like having a small paycheck."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo glared at him and dared him to speak to her in that tone again.

"I mean, that you're always showing up late, strawberry-head." Shirogane snapped before giving her a smirk. "Or maybe you just like staying late to clean."

"I had detention, thank-you-very-much! There's not much I can do about that!"

"What'd you do this time? Sleep talk in class again?"

"No, baka, I jumped the gate to not be late for school but the principle caught me in the act."

"So you're not just late for work, you're also late for school, huh." Shirogane looked to the side with an expression that said 'I-knew-it.'

"BAKA! I'm usually on time but my alarm didn't go off today! Now I have a whole week's worth of detentions!" Shirogane looked at her and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I guess a week's worth of pay deductions will teach you a lesson then." Purin, who was watching them fight, noticed that Ichigo's face was getting redder and redder with each word Shirogane spoke. Slowly backing away, she ran for cover behind the safety of the kitchen door.

"How about I teach you a lesson, Shirogane Ryou!" Ichigo spat out to him as he walked away with a smug grin. "While I'll still be a Mew Mew, I quit being a waitress for this cafe! You treat me like a slave and pay me hardly anything! I do everything but bake around here while Mint drinks tea, Purin plays, and Lettuce breaks plates! I'm tired of not being appreciated for my hard work." Turning around, she ran out the entrance before Shirogane could muster up a reply to her out burst.

'Stupid Ryou! Stupid cafe!' She ran and ran until she came up the dead cherry tree I the middle of the park. "STUPID BLONDE HAIRED BASTARD!"

"Whoa, who got your tail in a bind, Kitty-cat?" Came a smug voice from above her head. Turning her head up, she saw the only person who would be brave enough to talk to her when she's _this_ mad.

"Kisshu."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed that her time to vent was interrupted. "I don't feel like fighting right now."

"Seems to me that you do." He said, floating down to stand next to her. "But your anger makes you all the more fun~"

Ignoring him, Ichigo turned and started to walk away. She knew that Kisshu wouldn't leave her alone for a while, but one Mew could hope, right? True to her thoughts, he followed after her and kept talking as though she was listening.

"So today was boring and Taruto and Pai didn't want to do anything besides lay in front of the fan." Kisshu said as he avoided the trees in the park. "I swear, the humans on this planet needs a rain check on how they are destroying the Earth. Polluted water, weakening Ozone, deforestation; It's sad that they won't listen to reason. But don't worry! Deep Blue decided not to kill the humans! Just keep them in captivity until they learn their lesson!"

"You do realize that I'M human as well, right?" Ichigo interrupted his mini speech to remind him of this fact. "You keep talking as if I'm not."

"Well, of course you're not," Kisshu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Not only are you my Koneko-Chan, but being a Mew no longer makes you a human." Ichigo stopped walking altogether and faced Kisshu with a serious look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Kisshu?"

"What do you mean, Koneko-Chan?"

"Shirogane said that once we save the Earth our Mew DNA should disappear." Kisshu gave her a sad smile and shook his head in a negative. He had a feeling that Shirogane Ryou would have told her something like that, but his people were far more advanced and he knew for a fact that, that wouldn't happen.

"He lied to you, Kitty-cat." He said quietly, his golden eyes taking in her small form. "There is not way to completely get rid of the DNA he fused with you. He could modify it even more, but never take it away."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. She would never be completely human ever again? Did Shirogane really screw up their lives so much without a solution to fix it afterwards? What about her life though, her ears and tail pop out whenever she has feeling overload and the others don't even have to deal with that!

"Fucking Shirogane," she hissed into the air. "That bastard!" Turning once again, she ran out of the park and towards her house. Kisshu watched her leave and decided to give her some time alone. He knew that what he told her, while the truth, was still a lot to take in.

"Ah~ I guess I'll go bug Taruto for a while." Letting out a sigh, he disappeared into the air.

(LINE-BREAK)

Ichigo opened her door and slowly entered her home, thoughts of her conversation with Kisshu circling her mind. His eyes showed how sincere he was in telling her this making her believe his words.

"Ichigo? You're home early today." Sakura said as she popped her head out from around the kitchen door. "Did work let out early?"

"No Mom, I quit the cafe." she replied, "Shirogane was belittling my hard work again and said that he would take a weeks deduction from my paycheck because of my detentions."

"Detentions? What happened at school?" Sakura came to stand fully in front of her daughter with a spatula in her hand.

"You remember that I was running late this morning right?" Sakura nodded in conformation. "Well, I jumped the school's gate to make it to class on time and the principle caught me. He gave me a week of detention and a long scolding on why I shouldn't jump over school property."

"Just because of that your boss was going to take money from your check?" Her mother stated in anger, "That bastard! I watched you one day through the window of your job and you were the only one doing anything! Everyone else broke dishes and was drinking tea! I can understand Purin playing since she's a child, but no one else lifted a finger to help you!" Ichigo smiled, she knew her mother would take her side on this. Not because she was her child, but because she believed strongly in justice. "Just wait until your father hears about this!"

'Now that is cause for concern.' Ichigo thought, her light skin paling slightly. 'Dad goes nuts any time something happens to me. Last time a boy said something nasty to me he chased him down with his katana that is sharped regularly.'

"Do we have to tell Dad?" Ichigo asked. "You know how he gets about these things." Her mother pondered for a bit then relented.

"Fine, but you still need to be punished for getting detention at school, young lady." Ichigo sighed, waiting for the fate her mother would give her. "Tomorrow while your father and I go shopping for more food you will go clean up the basement. Everything must be organized and get rid of all of your father's trash." Trash being her nice word for his hording habit.

"Hai, hai~"

"Good, now go clean up, dinner should be ready soon."

That night, Ichigo looked up into the clear night sky and marveled at the beauty of the stars. The soft lights calmed her hectic thoughts and allowed her mind to think clearly. She knew that she wouldn't go back to the cafe even if Shirogane begged on his hands and knees. He said too many things to take back, not to mention all of the money he took from her checks. Akasaka Keiichiro might be able to convince her to go back, but the baker would have to try very hard to do so.

Mint, Lettuce and Purin called her several times during the day to get her to get her to change her mind. Well, Purin begged while Lettuce tried to reason with her. Mint just insulted her for a bit before telling her that they didn't need her to work there anyways.

Ichigo wondered what they would do when they found out that they would never be fully human again. Mint already had trouble accepting this at one point along with Lettuce; Purin was just happy to have a pair of furry ears of her own. Zakuro was off doing a movie shoot right now, but she didn't how the stoic wolf Mew would take the news.

'Maybe I should tell someone.' Ichigo thought sadly, 'The Mews are nice to converse with, but I need someone to vent to in times like this. Mom and Dad are a no go since I don't want them in danger of knowing my secret. I need someone strong, fun, and not afraid to get their hands dirty.'

A small beep told her that she had a text message ready to be read. Looking down at her phone she saw that it was Miwa.

 **Hey girl, just wondering if you wanted to check out this new movie with Moe and I. It's about a girl who gets into the black market and must fight for the right to live her own life!**

'OF COURSE!' She exclaimed inside her head, 'Miwa and Moe are the school's top fighters!Even the local Yakuza is scared of making them mad! Kinda scary if you think about it too much...'

Texting back, she told Miwa to come over after school tomorrow for something important. Her two best friends would never spill a secret that she told them. Heck, they already swore that they would help protect her if anything should happen.

'I guess that's what happens when you grow up together.' Ichigo thought with a smile on her face. 'You become protective of each other, especially when two of them are in love with MMA. Not that they look like it, of course.'

Stretching out like the cat that she is, she bade good night to Masha and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The school day was passing by slowly for Ichigo as Miwa and Moe kept bugging her about what she wanted to tell them. Sadly for them, she kept her mouth shut no matter how hard it was. She was a bundle of nerves about this topic and kept glancing at the clock, willing it to go faster. Of course by the time the last bell did ring, the principle caught her by the back of her shirt and dragged her towards detention.

Luckily for Ichigo, she has great friends that waited for her punishment to get over with before going anywhere. Miwa and Moe practically kidnapped her to her own house just to know this big important secret she kept from them.

Knowing Ichigo the way they do, her two friends had a feeling that something was up with the red head; and it wasn't Aoyama related. Ichigo barely had anytime to say good-bye to her parents, who were heading out the door by the time they got there, before she was forced into a chair under a light.

"We're here Ichigo," Miwa said as she shined the light in her friend's eyes.

"Now spill this big secret," Moe continued, "We've been very patient up until now."

'Yea, patient.' Ichigo thought as she remembered their grilling questions at school just hours earlier. "It's something that you two might want to sit down for." She waited until they were seated on her bed before continuing.

"About three years ago on my first date with Aoyama-Kun something happened that changed me forever." She stopped Moe from interrupting the story knowing her friend would jump to conclusions. "I was fused with some Red Data Animal DNA that gave me some powers. It wasn't by random selection that this happened either, my genetics was the only one compatible with the Iriomote Wildcat DNA. Gaining this DNA gave me a mark right here."

Ichigo pulled up her school uniform a bit to show them the Mew mark that rested against her inner thigh. Miwa and Moe gasped at the little pink symbol and looked at Ichigo in shock.

"It turns out that this mark enabled me to become the leader of what everyone calls Tokyo Mew Mew-"

"YOUR MEW ICHIGO!?" Miwa and Moe exclaimed with even more shock written on their faces.

"How is that possible?" Miwa asked, her science side coming to the surface. "Mew Ichigo has pink hair and eyes. Unless you put on contacts and a wig every time you go to fight those monsters."

Grinning, Ichigo asked if they wanted to see her transformation, getting vigorous nods in return. Grabbing her pendant, she gave it a light kiss and shouted into the air of her bedroom.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" A bright light encased the room and momentarily blinded her friends. Ribbons encircled her body and turned unto her mew outfit, causing her hair and eyes to turn a neon pink. Miwa couldn't stop her dumb founded expression while Moe squealed in delight. Ichigo quickly turned back to normal before she was glomped by Moe.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as she got up off the ground. "Still wanna be my friend?"

"OF COURSE!" Miwa shouted, "Why wouldn't we not be your friends?"

"Because I'm a freak," Ichigo whispered, her red hair falling to cover her eyes. She was scared to death that the two people she could rely on would abandon her. Sure, Aoyama knew her secret, but she needed girls to talk to that weren't in the Mew business.

"You are not a freak, Ichigo!" Moe stated sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "You just got powers to make you an even more awesome person then you already are!"

"Moe is right," Miwa backed up, "Your secret is safe with us! At least now we know why you've acted weird now and then."

"Actually, that would be because my cat ears and tail pops out when my emotions go haywire." Ichigo said with a small laugh."

Laughing with her, the girls talked for a while longer about her mew mew life before going to their own homes. Ichigo still had a basement to clean before her parents get back from shopping. Grabbing a full box of trash bags, broom, and dustpan, Ichigo marched down the stairs and started to clean as best as she could. Which cleaning a cafe for three years gave her some pretty good skills at it.

Cleaning the basement wouldn't have been so bad if her dad didn't keep tons of junk piled up. He claimed that it was priceless treasures that he could use everyday, but it just kept collecting dust as the years pass. Sighing, she pulled something from under a pile near the back of the basement, realizing only too late that it would collapse on her.

Clouds of dust conquered the air around her form as she coughed out the dust bunnies. Junk littered the ground with tiny thumps before settling in their new positions. Ichigo started to clean up the new mess when a chest caught her eye.

It was unusual in design with strange symbols circling around the lid. The bindings on it was made of a shiny metal that seemed to shimmer in the air. A fist sized jewel was perched on top and glowed a dull red color, reminding her of almost dried blood. Being a cat, her curiosity got the better her as she opened the chest to explore it's contents.

Maps of stars, journals in the strange symbols that seem to be a language, and documents of diagrams that looked like machines. Ichigo didn't know what she had stumbled upon in her basement let alone what it all meant. Looking through the chest, she found a book at the very bottom. It was blue with more of the language written on top, flipping through she found drawings of plants and animals found on Earth.

Suddenly, a small picture fell from the back of the book. Glancing down Ichigo saw something she wished she hadn't. Slowly, she picked it up with a shaking hand and continued to stare at the faded photograph. It showed a group of people in lab coats outside a dull looking building. Mostly adult males, there was a small child standing besides the person in the middle of the group. What shocked her the most, however, was that the middle male looked exactly like a younger version of her father.

"What the hell?" Ichigo whispered to herself as tears gathered in the corners of her brown eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; couldn't believe the truth that the picture was telling her. Turning around at the sound of footsteps coming from behind her, she spotted her dad looking at her with a grim expression.

"I see that you found it." He said, his voice gruff and full of sorrow. "I wanted to tell you sooner but your mother said not until your were 18." Ichigo couldn't help but get angry at him for keeping this secret for as long as he has. Glaring at her father, she bit down on her tongue before hissing out a reply.

 _"You're an alien!?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Shintaro led his daughter into the living room where his wife was waiting for them both with drinks and snacks. He knew this day was coming, but he had hoped that it would happen when she was a bit older….and mature. Ichigo is his little girl, but even he can admit that she has a bit of an immature streak. Where she got it from, he had no idea.

It was silent between the family as each one waited for someone to say something. Ichigo was fidgeting with her skirt, Shintaro couldn't seem to find the right words, and Sakura sighed at the tense atmosphere.

"So," Ichigo said, deciding to break the awkward silence. "Is Mom an alien as well, or are you the only one?" Shintaro could have yelled with joy at not being the first to talk. This was harder for him then giving his baby girl 'The Talk' when Sakura wasn't around to intervene.

"No, your mother is as human as they come." He stated after doing cartwheels in his head. "Like we told you before, we met in Junior High. But we may have fudged the details on how a bit."

"How about you start from the beginning and go from there?" His daughter asked.

"The beginning, right." He laughed slightly, looking to the side. He could remember that day like it was yesterday. "Well, back on my people's planet, the one we landed on after leaving the Earth to the meteor that killed the dinos, we built a city underground due to the harsh environment. During the years we lived there, my people used our advanced knowledge to create many things to help us during this trying time. By the time I was born, we had become desperate to find a solution to our living arrangements.

Growing up, I studied and became the lead scientist at the head laboratory. Thanks to our combined efforts, we were able to build and send a probe out to Earth to see if it was livable or not. It was our origin and our goal was to go back one day. When the probe came back, we found that it had produced a new dominate species to rule the land.

I volunteered to come back and give weekly reports on the new race to see if we could live happily with them. I was so excited that I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face every second of the day. By the time the day came for me to leave, my co-workers were sick and tired of me."

Ichigo stared at him while he laughed at the memory. She could tell that he was the same there as he was here. Imagining how his co-workers had to deal with him all those years made her feel sorry for them. Her dad could be trying sometimes.

"Anyways," he said with a sigh, "The first time I saw this planet I became fascinated by it's ecosystem and animals. I took notes, wrote in journals, and even sent a few plants and insects back to my home world. I didn't even think about studying the humans until that fateful day."

"Fateful day?" Ichigo mummered, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"It was the day that I met your mother, the love of my life!"

"Oh HONEY!" Her parents blushed and proceed to a cuddle-fest. Ichigo could literally see the hearts coming out from around them. She admired that they were still hopelessly in love, but why couldn't they reign it in around her. Coughing, she grabbed their attention and forced her dad back into the story.

"Ahem, now where was I?" He asked, his blush still on his face.

"That 'fateful day.'"

"Right, well It was kind of dark with the gray clouds in the air. I was in the park studying a furry worm that I learned later was a caterpillar. Who would have thought that a ball would come out of nowhere and nail me in the side of my head! I had blacked out for a while, but I still remember the vision of beauty I saw when waking up.

"It was blurry at first, but the light had broken out of the gray and streamed down around an angel! Her red hair was up in a ponytail and shimmered in the light. Her light brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she tried to wake me up. I could hear the sweet melody of her voice as she asked me over and over if I was alright. ("How poetic, Darling!" "Mom, don't interrupt!")

I quickly teleported away from her and hid away in a tree. After that I couldn't stop thinking about her so I ended up stalker a few days afterwards. My favorite place was to watch her sleep from the tree in front of her bedroom window."

'Oh gosh,' Ichigo thought in irritation, 'My dad is an adult version of Kisshu! Why me?'

"Well, my stalking got a bit out of hand when I stayed in the rain one cold night and could the flu. Your mother found me outside in the yard the next morning and brought me inside. We got to know each other as she nursed me back to health. Sakura didn't mind that I wasn't human and I was just falling deeper in love with her. We spent days that turned to months together. I had made a device that made me look human and forge some documents to go to school with her. We were so happy and thought it could stay that way forever. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

Two days after my latest report back to the planet I received an order. The need to see if we could co-exist was replaced with vengeance. Our elders were furious to see that the humans were destroying the planet little by little. The once pure world they knew was no longer and they felt that we must reclaim it. So I was ordered to capture a human to bring back with me. It was time that I went back to help them plan out an attack.

But I couldn't do that. I had fallen in love with Sakura and world that she lived in, heck I had just gotten permission to date her from her father! It was hard not being able to use my power against him! He's a tough old man! Anyways, I had to find a way to keep them at bay, at least for awhile longer. So I faked my death at the hand of the Japanese government. There were a lot of wanna-be actors around the neighborhood at the time so making the film was easy! I sent it off as the final report to them and stayed here with Sakura. My wedding band now serves as the new device to keep my alien features at bay along with my abilities."

"So if you take it off I could see you as you really are?" Ichigo asked in curiosity, her at side coming out again.

"Well, I could but with the Tokyo Mew Mews around fighting some of my species, I really don't wanna deal with them."

"You don't like the Mew Mews?" She said, feeling sad at hearing that from her own father. Sure he didn't know her alter ego as Mew Ichigo, but it still stung.

"It's not that I don't like them per say." He stated, hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "I love that they are fighting to protect this planet, but I don't know how to feel when they are fighting my own people. I mean, I did leave them alone on that harsh planet while I lived a wonderful life here."

"I...see." She sat with her thoughts for a while before a question came to her. "Hey, why don't I look like an alien if I'm half?"

"Good question!" Sakura smiled at her daughter. "I asked Shintaro that very same one! Apparently only being half has allowed your powers to form slower than if you were a full alien. Your dad said you might get them when you were a bit older, he even has a ring for you to wear when they do appear!"

"And don't worry, Ichigo!" Shintaro yelled, startling her half to death. "It's only a 50% chance of you getting the ears!" Ichigo didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that. That's only half a chance to get the ears, but she already had to deal with her cat ears popping out at random times. As a matter of fact, seeing as how her parents had told her their secret, should she tell them hers? "What's wrong Ichigo, speechless?"

"Well…..."

 _ **(What do you think? Should she tell her parents about her being a Mew Mew? Or should she keep that to herself for a little while longer? Do you think Kisshu should find out about her family origin? Please tell me what you think and R &R if you feel like it! Have a great day! Nya! ~Bloodmoon Goddess)**_


	5. Chapter 5

In the end she couldn't tell her parents about her Mew self. Ichigo didn't know what she would do if her father started to treat her differently just because of her fighting against his people.

'Our people,' she thought to herself as he laid down on her bed, 'I am half alien and as such they are MY people as well.' She thought back on what powers Kish and the others had showed to them as they fought each other. Deciding to make a Pro and Con list, something she used to do when she was little, Ichigo write out everything she knew about them.

'Pro – I can fly and teleport!

Con – Long pointy ears

Pro – I can summon a different weapon then the Strawberry Bell

Con – weird clothing (Do I even have to wear something like that?)

Pro – Creating different dimensions

Con – Having the Mew Mews hate me

Pro – Finding out something about Dad's past

Con – Having the Mew Mews find out

Pro - ….I can't think of anything

Con – Having Kish chase me even more

Con – My people are dying on a cold barren planet

Con – I might have to decide on who to side with

Con – Having Akasaka and Ryou hate me

Con – The Mew Mews might hunt me down

Con – Aoyama hating me

Con – Not know how this will affect me Mew genes

Con – Having -

I NEED TO STOP THIS!'

Looking down at the list she saw more Cons then Pros. Sighing, she crumpled it up and threw it away in the trash. Getting out her cell phone she dialed Miwa and Moe on group chat, she knew they would listen to her.

" **Mushi mushi, This is the awesome miwa here -"**

" _And this is the even more awesome Moe! And we are -"_

"" _ **THE DEMONIC DUO!""**_ Ichigo sweat dropped at the name they came up with for themselves; Then again it might have been the local street gangs that did that.

" **So what's up, Ichimew?"**

"…..Ichimew? What?"

" **Well, you are Mew Ichigo and Moe decided that you needed a new nickname."**

" _No biggie."_

"Riiiight….. Just listen, there's something that I just found out about and I need to talk to someone about it."

" _Is it about the Mew bussiness? Anything juicy happening over there?"_

"Not exactly Mew Mew related, but more alien then anything."

" **Is this about that green haired alien that talks/flirts with you in every battle?"**

"Kisshu? No! How do you even know about him flirting with me?"

"" _ **We have our resources.""**_

"….Not even gonna ask." Ichigo whispers to herself before telling them about what happened with her dad. After explaining her new situation to the girls, she waited with bated breath for their replies; It didn't take long.

" **AWESOME!"**

" _You seem to get cooler and cooler Ichigo!"_

"Thanks I guess...but what am I going to do about the Mews? Should I tell them? And my parents?"

" **I definitely think you should tell your parents, after all, they told you about your dad being an alien, right? And you accepted him for it no problem!"**

" _Miwa's right, Ichimew! Love for your family knows no bound! I'm sure they will love you no matter what."_

" **Too right Moe, but you should tell them when you are ready. You sound too nervous right now."**

"Thanks guys, and the Mew Mews?"

" _Tell the girls in a private setting, Akasaka as well. Ryou...well...I don't know about that douche. He could take it either way."_

" **Killing him is still up on the table by the way… Just saying."**

"I don't want him dead, Miwa! I told you this already!"

" _She's right, killing him isn't worth going to jail over."_

"Thank you!"

" _It's MUCH better to slowly drive him insane by tormenting him throughout the coming days! Just imagine him looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life!"_

" **See? THIS is why we make such a great team, Moe! You get me!"**

"….I'm hanging up now."

"" _ **LOVE YOU ICHIMEW!""**_

Giggling, Ichigo hung up the phone and walked back down the stairs, not even noticing the air ripple behind her.

"Now, what could my little kitty be up to in here?" Kish asked the air as he floated around the room, the word 'alien' grabbed his attention as he flew past the trash can. Grabbing it out he frowned as he read the Pro and Con list she had made. "What on Earth could this be about? Oh well, better have Pai have a look at this." As he teleported back to the base his voice was heard exclaiming the words 'Why is that a con?!'

(Linebreak)

Purin was slowly walking around the Cafe and setting down orders for the customers. Work was harder now that Ichigo quit, showing the girls exactly how much she did around there. Even Mint had to go around taking orders; "Like a commoner no less!"

Of course that didn't faze Ryou, he just ignored the complaints and went about his own business. It seemed to the girls that he was serious about not acknowledging what Ichigo had said to him the other day. Lettuce Sighed and cleaned up yet another dish that she had broken when she tripped over nothing.

"I wonder what Ichigo is doing right now?" She thought out loud, the other girls stopped what they were doing and stood in silence.

"Ichigo-Onee-Chan is probably worried about leaving us all alone! NaNoDa!" Purin exclaimed as she ran up to Lettuce. "We should visit her and tell her that it's going to be alright! Meanie Shirogane will take back his words soon! NaNoDa!"

"Please, Purin, don't try to make her feel better." Mint said as she sat down for some tea, the last customer having already left. "She left us to this mess just because Shirogane couldn't just man up and confess already."

"C-C-CONFESS!" Lettuce's face grew red as she imagined anyone confessing their love for her. "Why do you t-think that, Mint?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked in a snobby voice. "He picks on her, looks after her, and even tries to save her first when he comes into the middle of our battles. He has the hots for her, but it might have been the fact that she has a boyfriend already that deters him from confessing."

"So Shirogane loves Ichigo-Onee-Chan and is mean to her because he can't tell her?" Purin asked in confusion. "But that doesn't mean he should be a butt to her! NaNoDa!"

"True, but he seems to be emotionally stunted." Mint explained, calmly drinking her Earl Grey Tea.

"Why don't we go see her tomorrow?" Lettuce suggested to them. "To see if she would come back to work with us?"

"….Fine."

"YAY! NANODA!"


End file.
